


Role Reversal

by LeSeineVirus



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Mental Regression, Parental Danny, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mishap with the newest Fenton invention, the teenagers of Amity are stuck taking care of their parents. Things become more complicated for Danny and friends when they find out that Danny ghostly allies and enemies (including Clockwork, Vlad and Dan) are affected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this back in 2008

***Fenton Basement-Lab***  
"Just think when this baby's finished it'll turn the ghost boy's mind, or any ghost mind, to mush," shouted Jack Fenton as he finshed tweeking the latest Fenton invention.

"I don't know Jack maybe we should make sure it's all hooked up right before we test it," exclaimed his wife Maddie clearing away the tools she was using.

"Aww, but Maddie I wanna test it now," whinned Jack pouting.

"No Jack," she scolded "Besides it's getting really late and we should turn in for the night." She looked up at the wall clock that read 12:00 am, they had been working on this invention since 6:00 pm.

"You go ahead I'll finsh up here," said Jack picking up another tool.

Maddie slapped his hand making him drop the tool.

"Now Jack," Maddie snapped at him pointing to the stairs.

"No fair," pouted Jack as he began to assend the stairs up to the house with Maddie fallowing him.

"Honestly," she thought He's like a little child sometimes."

***Later that night***  
When the entire Fenton house hold was asleep Jack crept downstairs to continue to work on the invention.

"Maddie's gonna be surprised when she wakes up," thought Jack picking up the device. He decided to call it the Fenton Mind Twist.  
 **(A.N. Hey you try coming up with a good name besides it's Jack we're talking about.)**

He tweaked with the device for a few minutes before he decided to get a snack. Opening up a cupboard and push aside some boxes he pulled out his hidden stash of fudge. After getting his face and hands sticky with the sweet stuff he went back to work.

After messing around with it some more (and covering it with fudge) Jack thought it was done. Picking it up he walked over to the table to put it back but tripped over his own feet and sent the invention flying into the Ghost Portal.

"That can't be good," he said fearfully.

The second the Fenton Mind Twist hit the portal it spark and flashed as the radiation from the portal combine with it. It rattled and shook, it twisted and turned until finally it exploded in a flash of green light causing a giant shock wave to surge through the whole building, covering the whole town in a neon green dome before it faded.

All was silent as night went on but, for our hero and his friends their troubles had just about begun.


End file.
